The present invention relates to an image display device, and more specifically to an image display device such as a liquid crystal display device or the like.
In an active matrix type liquid crystal display device, out of respective substrates which are arranged to face each other in an opposed manner while sandwiching liquid crystal therebetween, on a liquid-crystal-side surface of one substrate, a plurality of gate signal lines which are arranged in parallel and a plurality of drain signal lines which cross these gate signal lines and are arranged in parallel are formed. Each pixel region surrounded by respective signal lines includes a switching element which is operated in response to a scanning signal from the gate signal line and a pixel electrode to which a video signal is supplied from the drain signal line through the switching element.
Due to such a constitution, with respect to respective gate signal lines GL, in response to scanning signals supplied to respective gate signal lines, the gate signal lines are selected sequentially one by one, while video signals are supplied to the respective drain signal lines at the timing of selecting gate signal lines GL.